The Moon's Blessing
by xxXLightningSadistXxx
Summary: The Princess of the Moon Kingdom has come across a hotel filled with monsters. She has to stay there for a week before she can continue on her journey. There she will meet all sorts of monsters but Dracula thinks of her as someone very suspicious.
1. The Beginning

**xXDukeVeromaniaXx: Hello, everyone. In this FF, it will mainly focus on my OC and her adventures on one area. That area is in Hotel Transylvania. It will also focus on the characters there. This is my OC's first adventure which is somewhere in the area of Romanian Region. You will know more about the plot later and you will also find out the OC's goal in this FF. Enjoy! **

* * *

It was a cold night in Transylvania. Many people refused to go outside due to the upcoming storm. Hikers had to delay their travels and tourists had to delay their tour and they settled down at a nearby inn. But there was one person who did not listen to the news of the upcoming storm. A female by the age of 17. Her height is 5'8 and her weight is 68.2 kg. She had long blond hair with curls at the ends and bangs that swiped at her left side and covering her left eye. Her eyes gleamed a bright blue and her ears are long and pointy, similar to the elven ears. She wears a light crystalline armor with matching light crystalline leggings that are not too heavy to allow swift movement. She also wears silver boots and two armlets in each of her arms, the right one red while the left is blue. She has two silver earrings and wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. She carries a silver runed that is sheathed in her side and carries a suitcase in her left hand. Now, why would she be walking in the woods when a storm is nearing?

"I... have to find a place to stay. The storm is coming." She said to herself. After fifteen more minutes of walking, she found a hotel nearby. It seemed pretty big, almost like a castle. She went nearer until she reached the revolving door.

"Maybe I can check- in here for the week." She thought. Little did she know, that hotel was a hotel for monsters. She went inside and was shocked and fascinated at the same time. Monsters... monster dwell in this place! It is a hotel for monster! A five- steak hotel! And it's for monsters! Unbelievable.

"What... What is this place? Is this some kind of hotel for monsters? So... I guess Vincent was right. The expedition has found a hotel filled with monsters, but did not bother to come inside for fear of being killed. But I have also heard that a human stays here. Why is he not scared?" She said in a soft voice so no one can hear her. She went to the reception area and checked-in for the week. She received the key for room 561. She went up the elevator and into her room. She was greeted by a shrunken head and she opened the door and went inside. It was a nice room, she thought to herself. A medium-sized bed, a cabinet for clothes, a medium-sized mirror, a nightstand, and a window. It's designs were luxurious and she thought that this is a five-steak hotel... for monsters, that is.

She unpacked her stuff and placed her extra clothes in the cabinet. She went outside and down the hallway to look around more. She saw monsters of all shapes and sizes. She was not bothered because she was used to seeing creatures like that, or worse. Then she saw him, the human! He was a young adult with disheveled red hair and he wears a yellow and green t-shirt, a light brown cargo shorts, and a pair of green sneakers. He seemed to notice her and walked up to her.

"Hey, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" He seemed to have an American accent. Joy.

"Oh, um. My name is Lantere Juno Moonwind. Princess of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the throne. And yours?" She said with a slight elven accent and slight British accent.

"I'm Jonathan. Its great to meet you. I never thought I'd encounter another human here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm only half human. I'm actually elven." Lantere explained.

"Oh, I see. Then you've gotta meet my friends! Come on!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bar area.


	2. Close Encounters

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I took some time off for some days, but anyway! This is Chapter 2 of The Moon's Blessing! This the part where Lantere will be introduced to the monsters of HT. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Lantere's POV**

Jonathan was practically dragging me all the way to the bar. I could have stopped him though. But I guess I was also excited to see the rest of the monsters. And so, after 10 minutes of being dragged around, I was inside the bar. It looked like an ordinary bar, the counter, the billiards table, and a stage for a band. Jonathan dragged me to where his friends are, and they were surprised to see me here. Am I really that weird?

"Hey, who's the chick?" A pair of glasses asked Jonathan. I guess this would be The Invisible Man.

"Isn't Mavis already your girlfriend?" A tall green guy filled with stitches also asked Jonathan. That would probably be Frankenstein.

"Um... Hi. I'm Lantere Juno Moonwind. It's nice to meet you all." I introduced myself. Damn, this is awkward.

"I just found her earlier. She looks new here, so I decided to take her here." Jonathan explained to the monsters. All of them looked at each other and then back to me.

"So, what's with the silver armor?" A werewolf asked me. I knew I should have changed earlier!

"Um, well you see, I'm a warrior. I'm on a mission to find my tiara which got stolen by a thief. I traveled to many continents hoping to catch the thief. I guess I ended up here and I decided to check-in for the week." I explained my story to them. It will probably lead to many more questions...

"Wait. What if Mavis and Dracula will see this!? I mean, you ARE wearing a pure silver armor right?" A mummy asked me. And that's when it hit me. Of course! Vampires are afraid of silver! I REALLY need to change.

"Murray. Don't scream it out loud." The Invisible Man scolded him.

"Yes. This armor is pure silver. I wager that vampires have a weakness to silver, right?" I asked everyone even though I know the answer.

"Yeah. It will burn them when they touch it." Jonathan said.

"Frank. Maybe we should not let Lantere be seen by Dracula and Mavis." The werewolf turned to the Frankenstein.

"Good idea Wayne. We should go now. We will be right back everyone." Frank said while leaving with Wayne.

"Perhaps it will be a good idea if I just changed my clothes. I can dash up the stairs and change immediately." I suggested to Jonathan. He looked at me and turned to The Invisible Man.

"What do you think, Griffin? How about... let's all go. Come on! I wanna see where your room is located." Jonathan said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the bar. I can see some monster looking at us suspiciously and it sent a chill down my spine. Griffin followed behind us.

**Mavis P.O.V **

I was walking back into the hotel with my dad after the both of us finished hunting scorpions. I can see the hotel is looking as lively as ever. However, I had this strange feeling about the wind that blew. It's so... calming. It's soothing as it blew past me. But I had another feeling that the wind wasn't always like this. I shook off the thought immediately as we drew closer to the hotel. Then I heard my dad speaking to me.

"Is something the matter, Sweet-Fangs? You look sad. Is something bothering you." He asked me. I shook my head in response.

"No. It's nothing dad. Nothing you should worry about." I gave him a small smile. Then, we finally reached the hotel. We went through the revolving door and stood at the middle of the lobby.

"I should probably change my clothes." I said to my dad.

"Okay. I will be in the office if you need me." With that, he went to the elevator and off he went. I decided to take the stairs to my room. A little walking won't hurt. Once I made my way to the right floor I walked down the hallway. I saw something that surprised me, Johnny grabbing the wrist of a silver-armored girl and Griffin following them! I ran to their direction.

"Johnny! Who is this?" I asked him. He seemed to turn around and was shocked to see me. Griffin also turned and immediately blocked my path.

"Mavis! You're back! I was just showing a new visitor around." Johnny said sweating.

"Then why are you holding her wrist?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Um, you really shouldn't touch her Mavis. It's dangerous." Griffin said, trying to block my path.

"Uh, um, I'm Lantere. Lantere Juno Moonwind, the princess of the Moon Kingdom. It's nice to meet you." The armored girl introduced herself. I looked at her and was surprised to see that she is an elf. A rather taller elf than the rest that I have seen.

"I'm Mavis Dracula. I'm Johnny's girlfriend. It's also nice to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake, but she drew away.

"I'm sorry but, you cannot touch me. I'm wearing silver armor." Lantere explained.

"What? What does that affect?" I asked, clearly confused.

"You didn't know? Vampires are scared of silver. They burn when they touch it." Johnny explained to me, letting go of Lantere's wrist. Griffin moved out of the way and I moved towards Johnny.

"Oh? I did not know that. Care to tell us more about yourself?" I smiled at Lantere. She smiled back.

"Very well, then. Let's go to my room and I will tell you more about me." We followed her to her room.

* * *

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: That's it guys! Please send in your reviews. It will be very much appreciated. You will get to know more about Lantere in the next chapter. Until then!**


	3. The Moon Kingdom's Story

**xX****DukeVeromaniaXx: Hey guys! I just wanted to say something before I start, this chapter will be about the history of Lantere and some parts of the Moon Kingdom and also about the tiara. This chapter does not affect anything, it just shows a more detailed story about Lantere and her quest. Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

**Lantere's POV **

I was entering my room with Jonathan, Mavis, and Griffin. I told them to wait while I change my clothes. I could not let Mavis touch me in silver armor, can I? After 10 minutes, I finally came out. I was wearing a short silky blue dress with white gloves and high white boots. I also have a emerald choker around my neck. I tied up my hair in a long ponytail and removed my small amount of make-up. When I came out all eyes were on me. I made me feel nervous and a bit unsettling. But I shrugged off the feeling due to the fact that they probably have not seen a real princess. Then, it was Griffin who broke the silence.

"Um, so, are you gonna tell us more about yourself?" He asked calmly. "You can tell us more about the Moon Kingdom too." He added. I thought for awhile about my kingdom's history. Then I had an idea on where to start.

"I suppose I should start with my kingdom's past as I remember it." I started. Then I can tell them about my brother. "If I remember correctly, my kingdom was founded by an alliance between humans and elves. You see, humans had begun an expedition in other worlds, and then they found a city filled with elves. They said they came in peace and asked for an alliance. My ancestors were the leaders of the council and they met with the leader of the human expedition. They formed an agreement that they will have an alliance with each other and they renovated the city and turned it into a kingdom. They humans agreed that the leader of the elves will become the king and his wife will be the queen. Then that's where the royal blood had started. After many generations had passed, my father became the new king, King Vigarde."

"Wait a minute, King Vigarde!? The king that excels in the arts of swordplay and anima magic!?" Jonathan interrupted. "I've heard legends about him. About an elven warrior who defeated the dragon Bahamut. That warrior is your dad!?"

"Why, yes. I'm aware of my father's accomplishments. I think this might be a good time I tell you about my brother." I started.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Mavis tilted her head in confusion.

"I _had_ a brother. He was my older brother, actually." I said. "He... he was supposed to become the next king when," I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "He died in an expedition. He fought a large group of monsters and his army was not enough to defeat them. There was only one survivor who lived to tell the story." I was already holding back tears. Mavis noticed this and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to continue," she said. "If you feel uncomfortable with it. You don't need to tell us."

"No. It's okay." I said reassuringly. " I tend to remember my brother a lot of times lately. Anyway, as I was saying, my brother died in a battle against the monster that ambushed his army. About 50 soldiers died including him."

"Wait, 50 soldiers?" Griffin suddenly said. "How come his army his only composed of 50 soldiers? No wonder he was outnumbered."

"Yes. But in most battles, he is not overpowered. You see, he is a strategist. he knows the terrain well and uses it to his advantage. He makes sure to keep casualties at the minimum. But when he left the kingdom he used to have at least 120 soldiers. I guess the number depletes due to the fact that he has been gone for 7 months." I said, looking at Griffin.

"Wait, doesn't every kingdom have some sort of relic, or any item used for the ceremony to become the next king or queen? Other that your tiara, is there anything else?" Jonathan asked me. Mavis seemed interested too, and so did Griffin, I think.

"Um, yes. For the king, you must have the silver runed sword. This one to be exact." I showed them my sword. Jonathan ran his fingers through the flat ends. Then he took it from me and unsheathed it. To his surprise, it would not budge. I laughed and took it back.

"Those not of the royal family cannot wield this sword. It is a sacred weapon. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. The next relic you must have to be crowned as the king, um, you must have the silver emblem. But that is kept so I guess that isn't much of a challenge. Oh, the last thing you need to do to become the king is to kill the dragon Tiamat. Then, bring its heart back to the kingdom. You must use the silver runed sword to fight it. Lastly, the silver crown. That has been passed down from king to king so no need to worry about that. And now, for the queen's requirements, the tiara, which is also passed on from queen to queen. My mother's tiara was stolen, so I need to take it back, next is the silver emblem, last is to bring back the heart of the dragon Valefor back to the kingdom. That's about it." I finished.

"So, have you defeated the dragon yet?" Mavis asked me. "Where do you even find the dragon Valefor?"

"Well, for the first question, no. I have not yet found its location. And for the second question, it can be anywhere. I need to find it and slay it." I said, answering Mavis' question.

"Hey, mind if you showcase some of you sword skills?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, show us what you can do." Jonathan added.

"Can you do magic? Or maybe summoning?" Mavis joined in.

"Hehe. Well, maybe I can show you guys some of my skills." I said.

"Let's go outside. There's lots of space there." Griffin said as he headed for the door.

"Wait, it's almost dinner time. Let's go after dinner, okay?" Mavis said while looking at the time.

"Sure." Jonathan said.

Well, this is gonna be a long night. At least I can practice my moves. I wonder where Vincent might be? He probably might be getting supplies for their next trip. Like I care about that guy. Maybe he will come after me again like last time. But he can never enter this place without fear running through him. Oh, well. This ought to be fun.


	4. Dracula and Lyon

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: Alright, this chapter is a flashback on when Dracula and Martha are still dating. More details will be explained inside. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Dracula's POV: **

I took a break for awhile and decided to look outside the window in my room. The night, it is so peaceful, the moon is shining brightly. It brings back memories, memories of that man in silver armor. Yes, Lyon Moonwind, the prince of the Moon Kingdom. I wonder how he is doing now?

_Flashback_

_"Martha, it is time to go. How about we go to London next?" I asked Martha, who seemed to be gazing at the moon. She turned to face me and smiled._

_"Alright, we can have some dinner there. Let's go." I held her hand and we walked heading for London. It was then I saw a group of teenagers trying to chase a boy about 11 or so. The boy bumped into Martha and she was shoved aside._

_"Sorry!" The boy said while still running. The teenagers kept on chasing him, while cursing and swearing at him. I helped Martha get back on her feet and I yelled back at them._

_"Watch where you are going!" I yelled at them. Martha held my hand and I looked at her._

_"Let it go. I'm fine." Martha said assuringly to me. I sighed and we kept on walking. it was then I heard Martha call my name._

_"Dracula! My wallet! It's gone. That boy must have snatched it away from me when he pushed me." She said worriedly. I looked at the path they took and ran after them. I can hear Martha calling after me but I ignored it. I need to get that wallet. It was then I saw that the teenagers were holding knives and daggers and pointing them at a man. He seemed to be a young adult, maybe in his twenties or something. He has blonde hair that reached to his upper back and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing silver armor that had spikes in the shoulder blades and upper arms and upper legs, also matching with silver battle boots. I remembered that vampires are afraid of silver and I made a mental note to not touch him. I just watched as he unsheathed his sword. It was a silver sword with runes on it. Then he fought that teenagers and the boy. He dodged every attack and some blows didn't affect him. He managed to disarm them and when they gave up he spoke in a calm and even tone._

_"I have a feeling you boys stole something. I would like to have it all back." they teenagers obeyed and handed him an emerald gem and a wallet. I was wide-eyed when he even received Martha's wallet. Then he proceeded to talk to them._

_"I will let you off easy for now. But the next time I find you all stealing again I will deal with you all myself. Understood?" The man said calmly but mercilessly._

_"Yes, sir. We're sorry." They ran off. I approached the man and gulped at the sight of silver. If my heart was beating, it would be beating fast due to the intense pressure of the silver. The man turned to me and tilted his head._

_"May I help you?" He said calmly._

_"Um, yes. That wallet. It is mine. Could I have it back?" I asked nervously. He handed me the wallet, careful not to touch my hand while doing so. Then he smiled._

_"Count Dracula, yes? I know you are a vampire and so I know that you are afraid of silver. This is a bit girly so I'm guessing this is for your girlfriend." It was then Martha appeared and smiled at him._

_"Yes, that is my wallet. He was just retrieving it for me." Martha said with a smile._

_"Hm. Oh! I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Lyon Moonwind. Prince of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the throne. it is a pleasure to meet you both."_

_"I'm Martha. And he's Dracula." I seem to notice that when the wind blew by his hair was pushed back and I could see that he has pointy ears._

_"If you don't mind my asking, why are your ears pointy? Are you an elf?" I asked him. He tilted his head._

_"Well, I'm half elven and half human. That is why I am taller than normal elves." He explained._

_"Are you on an expedition? You look like you are dressed for such lengths."Martha grinned while examining the man's clothes._

_"Why, yes. I am. My army went ahead of me while I retrieved my gem. This is very special to me. It was given to me by my mother. She told me to have a safe trip and gave me this gem as a remembrance. I treasured it ever since. I never planned on selling this, for it is priceless. How about the both of you, where are you headed?"_

_"We plan on going to London to have some dinner. I suppose we have to be on our way." I said. But as I turned to leave, he spoke._

_"I can teleport you both there. It will save time." I stopped and turned back to face him._

_"We do not want to trouble you. You also seem to be in a hurry. Let's go Martha." I said gestured for Martha to follow me._

_"No, I insist. You ARE Count Dracula. I will not be wasting my time. I want to prove to you our alliance with vampires." He insisted. "Come on. Just stay close. But not too close or you will burn." He laughed. _

_"Come on Dracula. It won't be so bad." Martha added. I sighed._

_"Very well, then." I joined the two of them. _

* * *

I sat down on my coffin thinking about it. Lyon... he was a very nice man. He may look like a hunter, but he showed us kindness. But what I do not get is that he mentioned an alliance with vampires. We have an alliance with elves? And the ones that reside in the Moon Kingdom? Now, why did he give me this emerald gem he loved so much?

_Flashback_

_I sat down at a bench waiting for Martha to arrive. She said she will meet me here in the park. I sighed as I gazed at the moon. Speaking of the moon, I wonder how Lyon's expedition went? I suppose he has returned by now. Oh well._

_"Dracula." I turned to see Lyon. He is covered in sweat and he is panting like he had been running fast for a long time._

_"Lyon? What happened to you?" I asked, standing up from my seat. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. I can see some scratches in his armor as well as the runed sword gleaming. His hair is also disheveled. I sat back down and waited for his reply._

_"I... escaped... the monsters. But, my army was not so lucky." His voice was hoarse and he spoke very softly, almost like a whisper._

_"Why? What happened to your expedition unit?" I asked, but then I had a guess that they were all dead by now._

_"They sacrificed their lives for me. They all died. I was the only survivor. I teleported my way out of there. But I knew they were still chasing me so I had to run as fast as I could all the way to the portal where I entered." He was breathing heavily and I could really tell he was drenched in water as water poured from him which is more than just sweat._

_"I treated my wounds. And I searched for you. And now- *cough* *cough*" He burst into a fit of coughing and when he removed his hand from his mouth, it was covered in blood._

_"*gasp* Why are you coughing blood? You must be sick. You need to rest. Come on. I will take you to an inn. We can-"_

_"No! I...I... must avenge them. I cannot return to my kingdom until my mission is complete. I am... Lyon Moonwind. I need to finish what I have started. But... I want to ask a favor from you. Will you... give this gem... to my sister? You do not need to go to the kingdom, my sister will come to you. Her name is... Lantere Juno Moonwind." He pleaded with me. i felt a pang of sympathy for him. He is a prince, the heir to the throne. He reached into his side and took out the emerald gem that was once stolen. He reached it out to me._

_"I... cannot do it. What if your sister does not come?" I asked him._

_"She will. I know it. Please?" He begged me. i can ease his pain by doing this for him. So I took the gem and stashed it in my pocket. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned back to me._

_"I will always be with you. Someday, I will return. Tell my sister, that I will not die. That I will live on. She will understand." With that, he teleported away. Soon after, I saw Martha approaching me._

_"Sorry for the wait. Are you ready?" She asked me._

_"Yes. Let's go." I held her hand and we walked off. _

* * *

I opened my drawer and took out a small chest. I opened it and stared at the emerald gem that is placed there. It's been 125 years and yet no sign of his sister. Is she really coming? But she might not know this hotel. But Lyon said to just wait. I will wait. Lyon is my friend after all, I do not want to ruin the alliance of elves and vampires. I will be waiting Lyon, for your return. I can only hope that you will come back safely.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank for all the reviews I got. So, you might want to know more about Lantere and Lyon, right? Well, you guys can PM me for more information about them, just don't ask about future chapters to come.**

**Lantere: Jeez. You said you were gonna make previews or something.**

**Oh, right! I almost forgot! I will be placing some spoilers or previews on what will appear in the next chapter. Just some dialogues and stuff like that. Hm, what else?**

**Lyon: You also said that the school year is coming.**

**Yeah, he's right. I'm gonna have slow updates due to school reasons, but I will try my best to update on this story. Right now, the next chapter is quite long so it will take awhile. That's about it! Bye!**

**Lantere and Lyon: Bye!**


	6. Author's Note 2

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: So sorry I could not update, it is just that I think this story should on standby for now since I am currently working on a new story, The Silver Jewel. It can be seen in the Adventure Time section. I hope you all understand that this story cannot be continued until a few chapters from The Silver Jewel is finished. Just read that story first until I can get back on this story and-**

**Lantere: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute, this story will be on standby!?**

**xXDukeVenomaniaXx: I'm so sorry, Lantere. But I promise you that I will write again soon in this story.**

******Lantere: Fine. I'll be patient.**

**********xXDukeVenomaniaXx: So, goodbye everyone! I hope you will find The Silver Jewel to your enjoyment too! :)**


	7. Vincent and Valerie: Part 1

**xxXLightningSadistXxx: Sorry for the late update :(. This chapter will introduce 2 new OCs and a bunch of short drama. It will also introduce some of Lantere's powers. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Here we are." A male voice said. The upper half of the hotel is seen in the bright moonlight. Fireflies light up the forest and the cold night breeze gives off a calm feeling. The man has dark brown hair that reaches to his nape. He has dark green eyes and he wore a white trench coat, black trousers, and grey combat boots. He seemed to be looking towards the hotel and back to his companion.

"So... This is Hotel Transylvania?" His companion said. She has a slight childish voice and a bit smaller than her companion. She has hazel brown eyes and light brown hair that flows down her waistline. She seems to be wearing a green traveling cloak, a long blue dress, and white shoes. She also wore a necklace that had a ruby gem attached to it.

"Are you sure she is here?" The first man asked his companion.

"Yes, I am very sure she is here... somewhere." His companion walked out of the forest and into the trail that leads to the hotel. They both walked carefully and stayed alert in case anything happens. After 20 minutes, they reached the end of the trail and before them is a bridge that connects to the hotel.

"Here we go." The first man said, taking a deep breath as he started on the bridge.

"May the moonlight guide our path." The girl went after him.

* * *

Dracula's POV

I started doing my daily routine as the hotel manager, you know, making my rounds, checking for any emergencies or any stuff like that and... wait. I can sense human blood! How is this possible? I have to go check it out.

(5 minutes time skip)

As I walked out the elevator I immediately recognized the two humans who are checking in. I must say, those two dress like they came from London or something. I could care less. I dashed and stood between them and the reception area.

"Who are you?" I asked them. Though it sounds more like I'm demanding their identity.

"Tch. Nice service they have here... I'm Vincent James Lightbringer." The boy wearing a trench coat said.

"And I'm Valerie Highsmith! It's so nice to meet you!" The girl said rather cheerfully despite the way I approached them.

"Both of you are humans?" I asked again. They both nodded.

"We followed the moonlight and its light led us here." Valerie said. "So... is this a hotel for monsters and ONLY for monsters?" She asked in a curious tone. I nodded once.

"Yes." I answered her. "No humans are allowed here. It is a haven for monsters only. Unless if you can prove you are harmless then maybe I will consider your stay." I glanced from the boy to the girl who were giving me concerned faces.

"Wait. Did you not have a human here before?" Vincent asked me. I was clearly shocked at that. _Does he know Jonathan?_

"What-what are you talking about?" I tried to regain my composure but I was clearly surprised at his question.

"Jonathan? The red-haired dude." Vincent pressed on the subject.

"I can sense him here." Valerie said as she touched the ruby in her necklace.

"Oh. Is that so?...Yes. He is still here? Are you both friends of his?" I asked them both. They nodded.

"Oh yes. We welcomed him in London! We even gave him a tour around." Valerie said giddily. I nodded.

"Hm. So he DOES have friends all over the world."

"Of course! Oh wait, did you say we have to surrender anything that might cause harm?" Valerie asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes. Why? Did you bring anything dangerous?" I asked them. They both nodded and went through their bags.

"I have these." Vincent brought out 3 silver daggers and a platinum switchblade.

"I brought these along too!' Valerie took out a leather whip, a silver claw, and a crossbow with silver arrows. I shivered at the sight of the weapons. They are dangerous. More like what hunters would use.

"Are you by any chance...monster hunters?" I asked them hesitantly. They looked at each other and back at me.

"Well, we are hunting for a werewolf that has been causing trouble in London." Vincent started.

"And before we continue...we wanted a place to stay while we travel. So we found this hotel." Valerie finished.

"Oh. Is that so?" I wondered for a second. These humans must be talented enough to actually bring superior weapons here plus their looks could kill! I mean, how is a little girl fighting? This world keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Very well. You may stay here for as long as you do not cause any trouble." I said sternly. They both nodded.

"Deal. Say, do you know anyone that goes by the name of Lantere? Lantere Juno Moonwind?" Vincent asked me with wondering eyes. I suddenly remembered what Lyon said to me. _My sister will come to you, her name is Lantere Juno Moonwind. _

"Well, no. I do not remember anyone by that name." I said finally. Valerie frowned.

"Phooey. Wrong again." She pouted.

"It's alright Valerie. We will find her soon. The werewolf is our priority. If we cant find her in time, then we just have to fight that beast ourselves!" Vincent exclaimed.

"So, I suppose I should go find two rooms that are available."I said, about to leave. Suddenly, Valerie went in front of me.

"Nope. We will take only ONE room please." She smiled at her own request.

"Valerie! I am NOT sharing a room with you! Remember what happe-" Vincent was cut off by Valerie.

"Oh, come on! That was 3 months ago! Give it a break. We will take one room. That's final." She said in a authoritative voice. Vincent opened his mouth, but closed it again and sighed in defeat. I smirked at that.

"Well, then. Looks like its just one room then." I smiled at the both of them. Valerie cheered while Vincent sighed again. I left the both of them as I gave orders to the zombies. _These are interesting humans, Jonathan sure has good friends. _I thought.

* * *

_Next time on The Moon's Blessing:_

_Valerie: Well-well. Look who decided to show off._

_Mavis: Jonathan, you sure have a lot of friends._

_Lantere: A werewolf!? Let's go get him then!_

_Griffin: This is going to be interesting. Waaayy interesting._

_Vincent: Just like old times, huh._

_Jonathan: An Elven Central!?_

* * *

**xxXLightningSadistXxx: Okaayy, sorry about not letting the drama fill in plus I missed the 'Lantere shows her awesome powers while everyone else stands there like an idiot' part. Don't worry, I decided to make this a two-part chapter so the next chapter will fill everything in. See you soon! Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think about Vincent and Valerie. Bye!**


End file.
